


Stop Fighting

by Ace_Omo_Lover



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Omo_Lover/pseuds/Ace_Omo_Lover
Summary: The other sides lock Virgil and Roman in a room together until they stop fighting, but Virgil has to pee.





	Stop Fighting

The door slammed shut behind them, from the other side Patton said "You two can come out once you stop fighting"

Virgil looked around the room, the window on the other side was the only source of light, so they could see but it wasn't blinding. There was a table with two chairs near the window and a bookshelf with lots of games, probably Patton's idea, and books, Logan's idea. There was no other furniture or anything else to do.

“Well this sucks” he sighed.

“Shut up," Roman insisted, raising his hand dramatically. "I'm trying to think of how I'm going to get out” 

"You, thinking? That's rare," Virgil teased, as he sat on the floor in the darkest corner.

Roman didn't respond, he must have bee deep in thought. Virgil also had something on his mind, the building pressure in his bladder. He had been on his way to the bathroom when he and Roman got into another argument, which is why they ended up there. He knew Patton wouldn't let them be locked in a room forever, so he just had to hold it until they were let out.

5 minutes later, Virgil had both his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, so he could hold himself occasionally without Roman seeing. 

Roman looked over at him "Do you want to play something?"

"What?"

"One of the games," he gestured toward the bookshelf. "It probably what they want us to do, then they'll let us out"

"I guess, we might as well get it over with" 

He got up, standing made the pressure almost unbearable. He braced himself against the wall with one hand, still holding his crotch through his sweatshirt pocket.

Roman looked at him, confused, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Virgil replied regaining a bit of control "I just stood up too fast"

He carefully made his way over to the table where Roman had set up a game of Connect Four.

"It was this or Monopoly, I figured this would take less time"

"Yeah, that makes sense"

Virgil couldn't focus on the game at all, he was trying not to squirm in his chair. After Roman won for the 8th time in a row, he asked, "Are you even trying?"

"Not really, I'd rather just wait in the corner until they let us out."

"You acting like this is exactly what got us stuck in here"

Virgil shrugged.

Roman sighed, "Fine, just go back to your corner."

Roman began picking up the game, as Virgil stood up. He took a few steps across the room when a wave of desperation hit him. He stopped in the middle of the room his legs twisted around each other and every one of his muscles tensed. All he could feel was the constant pain from his bladder. Roman looked up at him.

"Virgil?" Roman, dumbfounded, asked, "Are you... Do you have to pee?"

"NO" Virgil growled, in a deep voice.

"It's okay, I'll knock on the door to see if they'll let you out"

Roman ran over to the door and started banging on it. Virgil hadn't moved, he was holding himself freely now, he didn't care if Roman saw it would be worse to pee himself, but he didn't think he could move, so even if they let him out he might not make it. No, he couldn't think like that, he couldn't wet himself here, especially not in front of Roman.

"Sorry, they aren't answering," Roman said, looking at Virgil tensed body. "Are gonna be able to..."

Virgil couldn't speak, he lightly shook his head. Tears forming in his eyes, he knew he was going to lose it any second. 

"It's alright," Roman reached over and put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Don't..." Virgil started, but he was cut off by a stream of piss. He stayed frozen in place trying to stop the growing flow of pee, but it kept going, streaking down his black pants and pooling on the floor. He peed for what felt like forever, and when he was done they were both left standing there shocked. Virgil felt like he could cry, his breathing was shaky and uneven. He just peed himself, in the middle of the room, in front of Roman. 

Roman finally spoke, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I just pissed myself"

"Do you want me to get the others, or...?"

"I don't really want anyone else seeing me like this"

"Okay, I'll try to clean up before they come back"

Virgil nodded, then shuffled back to the corner where he sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his hood covering his head. Roman summoned some towels and began laying them on the puddle. He looked over at Virgil and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Virgil glanced up as Roman spoke, "It's my fault you're locked in here. I'm the one that kept picking fights, you didn't deserve any of this"

He didn't know what to say, Roman almost never apologizes. A sudden realization came over him, he was sitting there while Roman cleaned up his puddle of pee. He buried his bright red face back into his knees.

"I'm gonna hide these towels behind the bookshelf. Your pants shouldn't be too noticeable since they're black"

Virgil nodded. Roman offered him his hand to help him up, "Here, they should be coming back soon"

He pulled Virgil on to his feet.

"Once they let us out you can change your clothes and we'll pretend none of this happened"

As if on cue, the door swung open. In walked Patton, "You guys look like you're getting along"

"Yeah," Roman replied. "Are you guys going to let us out?"

"Sure, if you two aren't fighting anymore"

They followed Patton out, Roman squeezing Virgil's hand lightly. As they walked out of the room Virgil leaned over and whispered "Thank  you"


End file.
